Ultimate Echo Echo
Ultimate Echo Echo is the evolved form of Echo Echo in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Ben first became Ultimate Echo Echo in ''Map of Infinity'' to help his friends get through the traps at the temple. Appearance His appearance is now more robotic than his previous form. But now he has blue metallic skin, speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and with longer arms and legs. There is also no sign of his power control pack, or the cassette-like tapes on Ultimate Echo Echo. His voice is now more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks. Ultimate Echo Echo is also taller; about Ben's height, and has no feet; just legs. Abilities Like Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo controls the power of sound. But Ultimate Echo Echo does not duplicate himself. Instead, he has evolved to expend much less energy by sending out the floating amplifiers at his joints to project sonic blasts which at full force can shatter steel. Ultimate Echo Echo also has the ability to fly by projecting sound waves around himself, and can even fly fast enough to create a sonic boom. In fact, he’s now the fastest flying alien Ben has. Ultimate Alien He makes his first apearance in ''Map of Infinity'' where he is used to fight off the temple gaurdians (Big Chill's species). Later in the episode he is seen flying a few times to avoid the acid and other traps. He also helps them defeat the two headed fire ice dragon which was easy for ult. echoecho. When they reach the map they have to lift the wall so he then turns into Four arms. Video Games [[Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction|'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction']] *Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable alien in all versions of the video game except the DS version. His normal form is also playable. While Ultimate Echo Echo is not playable on the DS version of the game, his powers are available. Translation *'Portuguese:' Eco Eco Supremo/ Echo Echo Supreme Appearances 'Ultimate Alien' *Map of Infinity (first) Trivia *Of all the Ultimate forms, Ultimate Echo Echo took the longest to guess who it was, and was the last one used. *Ultimate Echo Echo has 4 fingers, but in the Cosmic Destruction art of him, he has 5. The reason for this is so far unknown. *It is revealed on the Cosmic Destruction site that Ultimate Echo Echo can fly faster than Jetray. *Kevin asks him why his name wasn't "Ultimate Echo Ultimate Echo". *Unlike his regular form, he cannot duplicate himself (as confirmed on the Cosmic Destruction site and Dwayne McDuffie). *So far, he is the ultimate alien who has been used by Ben the longest. However, this was only because he was on a planet where he would die without protection. *Originally his voice was less robotic than Echo Echo's, but it was later changed to make it a deeper version of Echo Echo's. *Cartoon Network's site wrongly shows that Ultimate Echo Echo can still duplicate himself. *In the first episode he appears in, his fingers are blue when he takes the sonic discs off, but they are black when he is shown throwing them. *He, along with Ultimate Cannonbolt,are the only Ultimate forms to have been used once. *He is in the cartoon network game TKO *He is the least used ultimate alien along with Ultimate Cannonbolt. Gallery Ultimate Echo Echo.png UltimateEchoEcho.png Ult_EchoEcho.JPG|Ultimate Echo Echo in Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Echo Echo Cosmic Destruction.jpg Ultimate_EchoEcho.png|Ultimate Echo Echo in standing position Cartoonnetwork Info Ultiamte Echo Echo.png|Cartoonnetwork.com's info on Ultimate Echo Echo. 1280253154BTN1655A.jpg|4in. Ultimate Echo Echo| 1280253155BTN1656A.jpg|Ultimate Echo Echo in action pose. 1280420296Group_4.jpg|Ultimate Echo Echo and a Highbreed Ultimate Echo Echo2.png|First Appearance Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes